bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Nemus
Saint Nemus is Baron's Guardian Bakugan, and the second evolution of Nemus. Information Description Saint Nemus is different from Mega Nemus. His armor is now round and his bladed wings have an extra layer in the middle. He has two spinning wheels on his legs that allows him to change attribute to Darkus. He might be able to change into other attributes but this is not shown in the anime. In his Darkus mode, he has changed to a black and purple color scheme and the two circles on his back become silver and have spikes protruding from the top. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Saint Nemus appears in Six Degrees of Destruction when Mega Nemus gained Lars Lion's Haos Attribute Energy and evolves. In Revenge of the Vexos, he faces Prince Hydron's Subterra Dryoid which is his Mechanical Bakugan. Even with the help of Baron's Bakugan Trap Haos Piercian he loses but only the Haos Attribute Energy is taken. In Samurai Showdown, he teams up with Shun's Ventus Master Ingram, Shadow Wing, Hylash, and Haos Piercian and won against Volt Luster's Haos Boriates. In Ambush, he teams up with Master Ingram again and face Macubass and Boriates. They lost due to the Vexos cheating and the Ventus Energy was taken. In Phantom Data Attack, he battled against Aranaut in Marucho's Bakugan Interspace. He loses even with his strongest abilities. In Spectra's Last Stand, once Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Master Ingram. In All for One, he fought Farbros along with all the other Resistance Bakugan. Later in Final Fury, he destroyed it with the combined efforts of himself, Master Ingram, Helix Dragonoid, and Knight Percival. ; Ability Cards * Borehole Reflection: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Float Shield: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. * Darkus Force (Night Stunworks): Adds 300 Gs to Saint Nemus. (Darkus) * Darkus Sky: Adds 200 Gs to Saint Nemus. (Darkus) * Haos Force: Adds 300 Gs to Saint Nemus. * Elemental Roar: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Sparkly Arrow: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * Pyramid Shield (Sparkly Roa): Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * Bakugan Multiplier: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Saint Nemus. * Divine Light: Revives any fallen Bakugan in battle. * Haos High Sky: Game Saint Nemus may be released in Japan. Gallery Anime File:Ancientnemus_closed.jpg|Saint Nemus in Ball Form (closed) File:Ancientnemus_open.jpg|Saint Nemus in Ball Form (open) File:Tnemus.jpg|Saint Nemus in Bakugan Form File:AncientNemus.JPG|Haos Saint Nemus being summoned Picture 14.png|Saint Nemus Shielding against the Alternative File:Ansbg.jpg|Haos Saint Nemus scanned by Gauntlet Darkus Saint Nemus.PNG|Darkus Saint Nemus in Ball Form File:Tnemus-darkus.jpg|Darkus Saint Nemus File:Tnemus-darkus00.jpg|Darkus Saint Nemus about to use ability Darkus Force File:Tnemus-darkus0.jpg|Darkus Saint Nemus scanned by Gauntlet File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Saint Nemus Bottom Left Picture 9111.png Picture 789.png Others File:Game 03.png|All Evolved Resistance Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance